


No Fault But My Own

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/M, First and Second chapters are sad... it will be ok, Getting Fluffier, Groveling, Kismet, May/December Relationship, Police, Post-Break Up, Sandor fucked up big time, Texting apologies, There is hope!, There’s is a tiny fluff and sex mentioned, kind of sad, made me tear up, not fluffy, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: Sansa Stark calling...Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He tosses the phone onto the passenger seat so he won’t be tempted to answer.“Sansa Stark,” he says out loud. He closes his eyes and he can see her in his mind so beautiful and so young. He shakes his head and bites his lip like he could will her away. “Sansa Stark you’ll be the death of me,” he mutters to himself and scrubs his hands across his face. They had a thing... a fling. That’s what he told himself, but it was complete bullshit.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 84
Kudos: 116





	1. No Fault But My Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is all angsty Sansan. My first actual angst Sansan so please let me know how I did. First and second chapters are sad. It will be ok. 
> 
> Violence against woman and some victim shaming. Don’t worry our girl stands up for herself.

Sandor

He was just parked, sitting in his patrol car finishing up paperwork when he hears his phone vibrating. He turns it over and... 

Sansa Stark calling... 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He tosses the phone onto the passenger seat so he won’t be tempted to answer.

“Sansa Stark,” he says out loud. He closes his eyes and he can see her in his mind, so beautiful and so young. He shakes his head and bites his lip like he could will her away. “Sansa Stark you’ll be the death of me,” he mutters to himself and scrubs his hands across his face. They had a thing... a fling. That’s what he told himself, but it was complete bullshit. 

____________

She was 17 when he met her, she lived a few doors down from his apartment. She was an emancipated minor. She’d been living on her own for over a year already, before they met. He helped her out with a confrontation with the cunt of a boyfriend she had dumped, then she was always around. He helped her with a window that was stuck, drove her to pick up a dresser she bought... little stuff. He knew she was young, but she looked every inch a woman. He’d backed away then, he was nearly 35. He knew she was too young long before he found out she was only 17. It was casual... little wave when she walked her pup, she’d bake cookies and share a few. It was fine she didn’t need an old dog sniffing after her. 

Then one evening there was a knock on his door. She was standing there with a fucking cupcake with a candle. 

“It’s my birthday” she said with a sniff. “It’s my birthday and I don’t have any friends,” she had started to cry and turned to go. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m your friend,” he had stupidly said. Then there was silence. “Do you want to come inside?” 

He lit the candle and sung her happy birthday sitting around his kitchen table. They shared the smallest fucking birthday cake ever. She had caught her boyfriend with another woman the week before. When she confronted him and dumped him he lashed out. He told her she didn’t need to come into work anymore, she was fired. There was no way that his aunt would continue to employ her once he told her how he caught Sansa cheating on him. He threatened, who are they going to believe him... or a stupid girl. None of her friends would even return her phone calls. 

He tried to make her laugh after that, and she did. They talked. They joked. Then they touched. He had made her laugh and when she placed her hand over his, he felt an electricity like nothing he’d ever known. When he looked in her eyes, he saw it there too. He tried to pull his hand away... but she held it fast. 

“I’m eighteen now,” she said shyly. 

Like that would solve his problems. He shook his head, but he couldn’t pull his eyes from hers. She got up from the table and stood in front of him looking down at him. He couldn’t move a muscle, just looked up at her. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, it was sweet and gentle. Her hand came to settle on his neck, her thumb brushing his earlobe as she kissed him again. This kiss was still soft but he felt her tongue just touch his lips. When she whispered in his ear, “touch me.” His resolve snapped. They kissed and they touched, it seemed like hours. Then they made love, it shouldn’t have been... but it was. She slept in his bed and they made love again in the morning. She left late that morning. She had a interview for a new job and was so excited. 

With a kiss she was gone. And when she was gone the spell was broken. He was too old, she was too young and this was wrong. 

She knocked on his door that afternoon, his name sounded like a song on her lips. He rested his forehead against the door and took two deep breathes before he opened it. He only opened it enough for him to fill his doorway. She had placed her hand on his chest smiling, but when he moved it away her smile faltered. He explained that he had taken advantage, he was sorry. She was just a child and it was wrong. He saw her eyes get moist and her lips quiver before she turned and walked away. She never looked at him again. She had called him twice... but he’s never answered. 

_________________

His police radio broke the silence:  
“code 10-14, 5521 East Rhododendron Drive. Two units respond.”

“Unit 541 two minutes out, in route.”

“Unit 164 three minutes out, in route.”

Just as well he didn’t really want to deal with a prowler when his head wasn’t clear. Probably just a raccoon or something. He’d just finish up his paperwork and head back to the station. 

Police radio:  
“Correction code 10-16 with code 10-31 in progress, suspect on premises. Medical in route.”

He picked up his radio, “unit 465 10 minutes out, in route.” 

Maybe it would be a good distraction, helping handle a domestic disturbance. It most certainly was not. He pulled his patrol car to the curb at the address to see two patrol cars, a fire truck and a paramedic. Officer Giantsbane was ducking a man into the back of his patrol car. 

“You got this under control?” Sandor asked. 

“Aye, this cunt broke in and roughed up a pretty girl who didn’t want a second date. Fucker,” the officer grumbles. 

“So you good or-“ Sandor’s voice catches mid sentence. He caught a glimpse of red and he couldn’t speak. He takes two steps forward... it’s her. She’s sitting on a stretcher as the medic looks her over. His feet are moving towards her now and he can’t seem to breathe. She looks up and her eyes go wide. She seems to manage a weak smile before turning back to the medic. 

His feet carry him all the way to her. He cups her jaw gently... her cheek is bruised and her lip is bleeding. “Sansa, you have to be more careful,” he starts. 

“You think this is my fault?” She looks hurt, then her eyes flash with fire that stills his hand. “You said I could always call you for help. Then... then you blame me.” She bats his hand off her. “You called me a child and you shut me out. You lost any right to judge me when you left me alone.” 

“I called for help,” she shakes her head and a tear falls. She holds the ice pack to her cheek that’s already turning purple. “You told me to. I know it’s over between us, over before it even started. She shakes her head “I know you could never want me. I’m not that stupid.” 

“Sansa it’s not what I meant...” 

“You want me to explain, fine.” She growls. “I went on a date. I met him there. I didn’t want someone I don’t know to know where I live.” She pauses and glares daggers at him now. 

“Sansa I-“ 

“He thought the date was going well... I did not. I didn’t like the way he spoke to the waiter. I didn’t like the way he spoke to me. The way he looked at me, it made me nervous. I excused myself to leave before the dinner even arrived. I told him there was no spark and that I was ready to go home. He asked me to stay. I declined. He asked for my number. I declined. He called me a bitch, I told him he was probably right and maybe he got off lucky. He laughed... then he grabbed my arm and commanded me to sit. I resisted... like you taught me.” She pokes her finger into his chest to make the point. “The waiter and someone’s husband helped me get away from him. Escorted me to car-“ 

“Did you file a police report?” He interrupts. 

Her look turns venomous. “For what grabbing my arm? A bruise?” She laughed sarcastically. “What would they do? Huh? File a restraining order? Not likely.” She scoffs and shakes her head. 

“He probably followed you home-“ 

“No.” She states plainly. “I didn’t go home, I went to Jon’s. I spent the night with him. Just in case.” 

“It’s not hard to find people anymore.” She answers the unasked question coolly. 

He tries to wrap her in his arms. She pushes him away. 

“No.” She’s angrier then he’s ever seen her. “You think I’m some helpless princess begging for you to save her... maybe it’s you.” She pushes him further away. “You want me weak, you want me afraid. You want to save me. Once I’m safe, once I’m happy you don’t want me anymore.” 

“I should have never called you. I was just scared. You made it clear how you feel about me. I’m just stupid... I never learn. Just stupid. Go away.” She turns away and he hears her crying... and it breaks his heart. 


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He picks up the phone to call... what if she doesn’t answer? What if she does answer? What if she won’t listen? She needs to know. She needs to know this was not her fault. He was a fucking idiot. It was his fault. He starts texting and sending off fragments as they come to him... before he can stop himself. He has to get it out.
> 
> Sandor: I wanted you to know... no I needed you to know. I’m sorry.
> 
> Sandor: I’m so sorry.
> 
> Sandor: If you never hear anything else I say... please know... please know you are everything. You are wonderful. Beautiful. Sweet and kind... too kind. You are everything a man could ever want.

He tried to let it go. He tried to let her go... he just couldn’t. He barely slept, he scarcely ate. He stalled for three days. For three days he held off. For three days he tried to purge her from his mind. For three days he failed. 

He made her cry. He hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her. But he had hurt her. He had told himself he had saved her from pain, the pain of loving the wrong man. The pain of loving him... but it had only hurt her more. 

He needs to make it right. He needs her to know. To know... what? 

He wasn’t even sure what he was going to do. He grabs some paper and starts to write out an apology. He shakes his head, he can’t even read it himself. He crumpled it up and tries again... and again... and again. 

“It’s fucking hopeless,” he mutters to himself. He scratching at his beard with frustration. 

He picks up the phone to call... what if she doesn’t answer? What if she does answer? What if she won’t listen? She needs to know. She needs to know this was not her fault. He was a fucking idiot. It was his fault. He starts texting and sending off fragments as they come to him... before he can stop himself. He has to get it out.

Sandor: I wanted you to know... no I needed you to know. I’m sorry.

Sandor: I’m so sorry.

Sandor: If you never hear anything else I say... please know... please know you are everything. You are wonderful. Beautiful. Sweet and kind... too kind. You are everything a man could ever want. 

Sandor: Everything I’ve ever wanted.

Sandor: I don’t deserve you though. 

Sandor: I know I was wrong.

Sandor: You were so young and I was afraid I’d ruin you.

Sandor: I was afraid.

Sandor: Please don’t write me back. No... I mean you don’t need to. I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve anything from you. 

Sandor: I’m sorry. 

There he did it. It was done. He squeezes his eyes shut and fists his hands tight. “Fuck this. Fuck it. Fuck it all,” he growls. “Fucking hell’s.” He lets her go. 

Why does it feel like he’s just opened the wound more? He shouldn’t have texted her at all, he should have left it alone. Let her hate him. She must hate him. He took a deep breath to calm his raging thoughts. “Fuck it,” he grumbles out loud. He reaches for his phone and starts typing, he hits send before he can second guess himself. 

Sandor: I know you can’t believe me but maybe, just maybe you’ll read this and you’ll know... I love you.

“Fuuuuuck!” He shouts and drops his head into his hands. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” 

What did he do? What the fuck did he just do? He has to... he has to get away. He changes his clothes and heads out the door for a run. He needs to clear his thoughts. Usually he runs with music, not today. He left his phone on the counter. Usually he’d just bump up the volume until his thoughts were drowned out, but today they are drowning him. It’s not even a half mile before he wants to turn back. He wants to check his phone, did she call? Will she call? 

He looks down at his feet. What can he do? Nothing. So he checks his form and quickens his pace. He wants to turn around and race home. She won’t call, she won’t. He grinds his teeth and increases his speed again. 

By the time he gets home he is tired and sweaty. He walks through the door and his eyes land on his phone. No. He turns right down the hall and stops two steps later. 

Check the phone. 

No. 

He strips off his clothes and steps into the shower before it’s warm, he fucking deserves it. He tries to slow down, but it seems like a moment later he’s clean, dressed in a pair of boxers staring down at his phone. It’s upside down, not spilling any of its secrets. He turns it over, the screen is black. That doesn’t mean anything. He unlocks the phone... nothing. What did he expect? An apology was not going to make everything ok. 

He cooks dinner, but his eyes land on his phone every few seconds. He watches TV, but he’s really just watching the black screen on his phone do absolutely nothing. He hopes she will call. Why did he have hope? 

He’s lying in bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark. He couldn’t clear his thoughts. No, that’s not quite right, he couldn’t clear his thoughts of her. He absently reaches for his phone and starts typing.

Sandor: I knew it was wrong and I let it happen anyways. I should have been strong for you. But you make me weak. It’s not your fault its mine.

Sandor: No Fault but my own.

Sandor: I want you to know I have never regretted what we had. It shouldn’t have happened but I could never regret it.

Sandor: You were never a mistake it was just wrong for me to take something so beautiful and so perfect and try to have it for myself.

Sandor: You would have seen that eventually.

Sandor: You have.

Sandor: You are not stupid. I’m stupid.

Sandor: You are not weak. I’m weak.

Sandor: It was cowardly of me to push you away.

Sandor: I wish... no.

Sandor: You were never a mistake. You were the most right thing I’ve ever had... and I broke it.

Sandor: I’m sorry.

Sandor: I’m sorry.

Sandor: Don’t write me back I don’t deserve it.

He sets the phone back down by his bed. He looks back up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath blowing it out slowly. He fists his hands, flexing his arms, then every other muscle in his body down to his toes. He takes another deep breath and slowly letting it out as he commands each of his muscles to relax. It doesn’t work. He grabs a pillow and covers his face... he screams into it. Is it getting better or worse? He can’t fucking tell. He lays there until he finally falls asleep. 

He wakes with her head tucked under his chin. Her hair tickling his chest. His hand on the soft skin of her hip. He breathes her in. He can’t help the smile that stretches across his face. He hears his alarm and turns his head to switch it off. She’s gone. She wasn’t there. She is not here.

Sandor: I dream of you... then it hurts that you’re not here. 

Sandor: I want you here. It’s all I want.

Sandor: I almost moved away. Out of state. I almost moved... because you’re still here. I guess that’s why I didn’t move either. I would lose the last part of you.

Sandor: I wish you’d call. 

Sandor: Fuck that, I don’t deserve a call from you, but I want it. You shouldn’t call. But you were right I shouldn’t tell you what to do.

Sandor: I want to deserve it.

Sandor: I’m not sure I deserve forgiveness. I know I don’t deserve you. But if you felt anything like I did... 

Sandor: I don’t know what to do. 

Sandor: I’ve dug myself in so deep. I don’t know if I can get out. If I could get back to you. If you would ever let me near.

Sandor: I hurt you.

Sandor: I’m sorry.

Sandor: I’m sorry.

Sandor: I’m so sorry.

Sandor: I’m going to try... not because I deserve it, but because I can’t... I just can’t not try.

Sandor: I don’t even know if you will get this. 

Sandor: I may be blocked.

Sandor: I should be.

Sandor: You should block me.

Sandor: Please don’t.

Sandor: Sansa, fuck it hurts to hear your name out loud.

Sandor: I listened to your voicemail. I listened to it a lot. I listen to it a lot.

Sandor: I dreamed of you. You came to me. You forgave me. You jumped me at the door and... a... you kissed me and knocked me on my ass. Right there in the entry. 

Sandor: When I woke in my bed, I thought it was real at first... I turned over but you weren’t there. The sheets were cold. They didn’t smell like you. It was... I don’t know what it was, but it hurt.

Sandor: I ache all over.

Sandor: I hurt you.

Sandor: I hurt you and I’m sorry.

Sandor: I’m sorry.

Sandor: Sorry is not enough.

Sandor: But I am. I’m sorry.

Sandor: I want... I want you so much.

Sandor: I just want to touch you. Just hold your hand. Smell your hair.

Sandor: I’m too old... but I don’t fucking care. I shouldn’t do this. I shouldn’t lay it at your feet. I know... I know now it was all on me... and I broke it. I broke it sure as if I’d crushed it in my hands.

Sandor: I’m sorry.

Sandor: I’m sorry.

Sandor: I’m sorry.

Sandor: I’m sorry.

Sandor: You shouldn’t take me back. But I want it. You should... you should find another man.

Sandor: There are a million men that would love you.

Sandor: Sansa Stark... I love you.

Sandor: I do.

Sandor: I know I do.

Sandor: I love you.

He put the phone back down. What was he doing? What the fuck did he expect? He shook his head and starts to get ready for work. At work he’s all business. He responds to patrol calls, he files the paperwork and in between he just stares at the odometer in his car. 

Sandor: I’ve been empty, these months. I realize it now. When I closed that door on you I stopped living. When I saw you again I finally felt like I was breathing again. Like the blood was flowing through my veins again. You make me feel alive, I’ve just been going through the motions. It’s all just tasks to check off without you. 

He is sitting in the locker room after his shift. She hasn’t responded and why should she? 

Sandor: There’s a hole, a hole in my life and I need you.

Sandor: Please don’t call. I’m not ready.

Sandor: No, shit-fuck. You do whatever you want Little Bird, whatever you need. I don’t want to rule you.

Sandor: I’m no knight in shining armor.

Sandor: I’m not a man.

Sandor: I’m just a dog.

Sandor: I have no right to ask you for anything... but I want your everything.

Sandor: I saw that man, the man that attacked you. He was in the cell at the station. It would have been so easy. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to strangle him. I wanted to hurt him ten-fold for every hurt he gave you.

Sandor: I didn’t though.

Sandor: I stood in the hall so many times, wanting to crush the man who hurt you. But that’s not what you would want.

Sandor: It’s not my battle.

Sandor: I would though.

Sandor: I’d go to prison for you. I’d walk through the seven hells for you.

Sandor: So what I’m doing now... I do for you.

Sandor: Not because I’ll get you back... but I want you back.

Sandor: But you deserve to know it wasn’t you... it was me.

Before he knows it he’s in bed waiting for sleep. Changing his clothes, showering, making dinner... he can’t recall it. It doesn’t matter. Only one thing matters. He closes his eyes and waits, maybe he can dream of her tonight.

The next morning while he drinking his coffee before work he texts her again. It his only lifeline, this contact with her. 

Sandor: I sent you flowers today.

Sandor: A potted plant with flowers. I remember how you said flowers are sad, plants are happy. They are yellow, like that silly cupcake.

Sandor: I signed it ‘your secret admirer’ because... because you deserve them, but you may not want them from me.

Sandor: I hope they make your day brighter.

He texts again that afternoon, during his lunch. 

Sandor: I... I want to talk to you.

Sandor: I mean... I want you to talk to me.

Sandor: I miss you so much.

Sandor: I guess I don’t even know if you have been getting these messages. You may have blocked me or changed your number.

Sandor: I want you so bad.

Sandor: I want to hear your voice... your laugh. The way you say my name. Oh Gods the way you say my name.

Sandor: I want to touch your skin.

Sandor: I want to smell you.

Sandor: I want you to touch my face.

Sandor: I want to kiss your lips.

Sandor: Please call me... I’ll be home at 4 o’clock I’ll wait. I don’t want a message, I want you.

Sandor: I want to be honest with you... there is hole in me without you. It shouldn’t be so hard.

Sandor: I felt a spark... I felt something that night. I’ve never felt anything like it before.

Sandor: I fucked up... but I’m empty without you. I’m nothing without you.

Sandor: I need you.

Sandor: I need you.

Sandor: Sansa... I love you.

Sandor: I’m sorry.

Sandor: I’m sorry.

Sandor: I’m so... so sorry.

Sandor: Call me please.

Sandor: Call me tonight. Call me tomorrow. I’ll let you know everyday when I’ll be home. Call me please.

Sandor: Please.

Sandor: Please.

It’s been two hours since he got home. It’s almost 6 o’clock. She hasn’t called. He didn’t turn on the TV, he doesn’t have a book... he has to stop kidding himself. He’s just watching his phone... waiting and hoping. The screen lights up. He doesn’t even hear it ring. He fumbles a moment and brings it to his ear, he didn’t even check the number. There’s a pause. 

He clears his throat, “Hello?” 

“Sandor?”

”Sansa...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just couldn’t leave it the way it was. My one-shot has become a three-chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa?” He asks again. “Is it really you? I hoped but... I...” he could feel the waver of his voice, the roughness. He was trying not to break down. “I’m sorry, so sorry.” He had so much to say to her. So much to show her. 
> 
> “Sandor...”

Sansa?” He asks again. “Is it really you? I hoped but... I...” he could feel the waver of his voice, the roughness. He was trying not to break down. “I’m sorry, so sorry.” He had so much to say to her. So much to show her. 

“Sandor...” 

She sounds so quiet. She sniffs back a tear, she’s been crying. She’s been crying because of him. He slides forward off the couch and onto the floor. Onto his knees. 

“I hurt you, I hurt you because I was afraid.” He stumbles through the words they feel thick in his mouth but they bleed out of him all the same. “I was afraid I’d hurt you, then I did it anyways. I was selfish. I was a coward. How could you ever forgive me?” 

He pauses and catches his breath. She’s silent on the line, but she’s there he can feel it. He takes a deep breath, then another. He needs to ask even if it breaks him. “Could you ever forgive me?”

The time that passes could be seconds but it feels like a lifetime. He waits and with every passing moment he feels his heart grow heavy. He tore her apart and is now begging her to put him back together. 

“You are so much stronger than me... Sansa. You... you never let things break you. Never let people break you into something different. You still love and hope and smile. I’m weak, I was broken and became angry and hard. That’s the easy way out,” his voice was like gravel and he felt the first tear escape down his cheek. 

“Sandor... you are strong. You endured so much-“ 

“No. Life hurt me so I hurt it back.” He shakes his head what did he ever do to deserve to be comforted by her. “If something might hurt me I hurt it first. I was a coward. I was afraid of more pain and I hurt the one thing I ever loved.” 

“Sandor...” she starts to scold. 

“You don’t understand,” he could hear the sorrow in his voice, but he didn’t care. “I’d ruin it, I’d drag you down-“ 

“No!” 

He pauses and listens. Her cool demeanor is replaced by fire. This is it this where his hope dies. 

“You need to listen. Open the door,” her voice is commanding. 

He turns his head and looks at the phone. He whispers out afraid to know the answer, “what?“ 

“Open the fucking door Sandor,” her voice is slow and deliberate. 

He drops the phone as he tries to push off the floor. He starts to scramble towards the door until he gets his feet under him. He reaches the door... his hand finds the knob. Don’t think... do it. He turns the knob and she’s there. She’s standing at his door. Her blue eyes are glassy and she could not be more beautiful. 

“Sansa,” he whispers. Then he falls to his knees. He reaches for her, this may be his last chance. He pulls her close and buries his face at her belly. She rocks slightly with his weight against her and he holds her fast. 

“Sansa, Sansa, Sansa,” he whispers against her like a prayer. “Is this real? Am I dreaming?” 

“Sandor,” his name has never sounded so sweet. 

Her left hand falls across to his shoulder and her right cards into his hair. She holds him too. He starts to cry again and his arms pull her closer to him still. She surrounds him and he feels so safe. 

“Sandor...” she says lifting his chin to look up at her. 

He takes a breath and lets her guide him. His gray eyes meeting her blue. 

“Sandor... it’s ok,” she’s comforting him. 

“No... if I let go you may disappear. This may be all I get.” He doesn’t even try to hide the tears that streak his cheek and disappear into the cotton of her shirt. “I love you Sansa, know I love you.” 

Her hand cards back through his hair. Touch, this touch is so much more then he’s ever known. 

“Sandor, we were always meant to be... it’s kismet. It’s destiny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think that’s it. I could seriously write 20 chapters to fluff it up but that’s not what this fic is. The people we love can hurt us the most and we continue to love them. 
> 
> This does not mean they don’t have shit to work out. Discord recommended Sandor having to help with a kids party to ‘show’ his commitment to his apology... it just doesn’t fit well here. 
> 
> Oh I’m gonna write it though. 
> 
> Best wishes, stay safe, take care of each other. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a super fluffy-lemony one almost complete, but this one just wouldn’t leave me alone. 
> 
> I’d love to hear what you think, this is out of my comfort zone. 
> 
> Not related to any of my other works. I don’t think their is any Sansan redemption here. :(
> 
> Added more... we WILL have Sansan redemption.


End file.
